Masks and Mischief
by Kizsoi
Summary: The Hogwarts Halloween Ball is coming up, and Ginny and Luna are preparing for a night of mischief. Draco and Blaise have similar plans, with firewhisky, bets and dares all on the cards.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Masks & Mischief**

_**Chapter One**_

The ball was set to be on a Wednesday. Wednesday the 31st, Halloween. Nobody had had any good ideas for a theme this year, so it was going to be the usual, a masked ball. As it was currently a Hogsmaede weekend, Ginny and Luna were out looking for their dresses and masks.

Ginny Weasley had changed over the summer, before coming to Hogwarts for her sixth year. No longer was she the shy fangirl of the 'Boy Who Lived'. She had grown up and was becoming her own person, making a name for herself on her own, instead of just being the 'Girl-Weasley'. She was confident and she was beautiful.

She had been working in her twin brothers joke shop over the summer, which she very much enjoyed. As a perk of this, she could now buy herself new clothes, such as her ball gown. No longer was she wearing unshapely hand-me-down boys clothes, but skirts and blouses and other such things that showed off her hourglass figure. Though she still had the classic Weasley hair and freckles, they suited her more now, even adding to her personality.

The dress that she had chosen definately showed off her curvy figure. It was a strapless dress, olive green, with a simple, lacey bodice and flowing skirt, embroidered delicately with silver thread. The mask that she had picked out to match was the same shade of green, with green feathers attached at one side, coming up at an angle. Magic kept it attached to the face.

"Eee!" squealed Luna, when Ginny showed her the dress. "You'll look divine!"

Luna's dress was a deep red, also strapless, with a plunging neckline. Luna Lovegood had changed over the summer too. But unfortunately, neither of them had received any appealing offers, so they were going dateless, together.

"Great!" exclaimed Ginny, paying for her dress. "Just one thing left on our shopping list to get." She threw Luna a wink and the blond giggled in response. The balls at Hogwarts were all the same. The girls spent the night just standing around the edge of the dance floor, while the majority of the guys were either too nervous to make the first move or too scared to embarrass themselves dancing. Faced with the prospect of another boring ball like this, the girls had decided to liven things up a bit with a sneaked bottle of firewhisky and a few dares.

Both would come in handy when she tried to seduce Draco Malfoy. She did not know when he stopped being 'Ferret Boy Prince of Slytherin' and started to be, well, drop-dead-gorgeous. She just knew that once she had come back to school, she could not wait to see his platinum blond hair and Quidditch-toned body every time she turned a corner. And the night of the ball, she would be his.

Oh yes, Ginny Weasley had definately changed.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Luna as they walked into a small, dingy looking shop just off from the main street. Though her appearance was still the same, along with her kooky nature, gone was her nickname "Loony" and in its place a sort of admiration, for there was no doubt that the girl was pretty and clever. She just needed to take more risks.

"Luna, Luna, Luna. Whatever am I going to do with you?" Ginny chuckled, handing over the last of her money for the bottle of firewhisky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling___

_**

* * *

****Chapter Two**_

Back at the castle, Blaise Zabini contemplated the board in front of him, dimly aware that his vision was beginning to blur. He and Draco were playing a muggle version of chess. Instead of pieces, there were shots of whisky. With half the pieces already gone, both were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. In another few moves, Draco captured Blaise's 'King', which was a double shot, and the game was finished, along with the alcohol.

"So," began Draco, "Got a date for the Ball yet?"

"I've had a few offers, but none of them tempting," replied Blaise with a smirk. "What about you?"

Draco's face darkened. "Pansy, of course. The retched girl won't leave me alone!"

"So you've finally given in, and going with her then?"

"Of course not you fool! I would not _dare_ lower myself to that level of desperation! Anyway, I have my eye on somebody else." Oops. He was in for it now. Draco blushed slightly, realising his mistake. Damn the drink.

Suddenly very interested, Blaise sat upright. "Who?" he demanded, with a devilish look on his face.

"No one of any importance to you," he replied, desperate for his friend to remain in the dark about his sudden fixation for a certain red-headed Griffindor. Although Blaise was his best friend, this was the kind of information that, if made public knowledge, could forever ruin his reputation.

"Fine," retorted Blaise, his face taking on the manner of somebody already bored of the conversion, although this was far from the truth. "So you wouldn't want to bet on her then? Only, I have no date, you have no date, you clearly seem to like whoever it is and I'm thinking we could have some fun with this." He said, keeping a straight face, though he still had the devilish look in his eye.

Draco squirmed in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with this turn of events, as it was clearly a recipe for disaster. But he was Draco Malfoy; he never turned down a bet. And Blaise knew it. Plus, when did the prospect of getting into trouble ever stop him doing anything?

"What kind of a bet?" he enquired.

"Well that all depends. Who's the girl?"

After a brief pause Draco replied. "Ginny Weasley." He blushed, but did not hide from his embarrassment.

Blaise let out a low whistle. "Good choice. I've noticed her this year. All the guys have. Rumour has it that she isn't as saintly as her brother and the golden trio either."

"So what's the bet Zabini?" Draco glared at him, cutting to the chase.

"The bet, or rather the challenge, is to see which of us can take Ginny to the ball. Or, failing that, which of us can kiss her by the end of the night."

"And what's the prize?"

"The prize, of course, is Ginny."

Draco looked at him doubtfully.

"Plus, say... 50 galleons?"

Draco contemplated the idea. He could finally win over the little Weasley, plus have the bet as a cover up. Perfect!

"Zabini, my friend, you have yourself a bet!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dis**__**claimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

As the ball was only two weeks away, neither boy wasted any time trying to win over the youngest Weasley. Having quite a well-known reputation for being one of the nicer Slytherins (compared to Malfoy as least) Blaise thought he had a considerably better chance. But the task of winning Ginny over and asking her to the ball was proving to be harder than it seemed.

Blaise's first tactic was simple. He sought her out in the corridors on the way to classes, and attempted to talk to her. Simple? Yes. Effective? No.

The first time he tried to talk to Ginny, the girl just side-stepped him and continued on her way along the corridor. The second time, Blaise started to speak before she had this chance. All he managed to say, however, was "Hey, I was wond..." before she jinxed him and carried on walking. When Draco tried the same tactic, the result was the same.

The pair eventually realised that, as neither of them had spoken two words to her before (two _nice_ words in Draco's case), and as the war was still going on, they were probably just making the girl suspicious.

It finally got to the stage where Ginny took great care, and sometimes went to great length, to avoid them. However, this was not always possible.

A couple of times when she was sitting in the library or outside by the lake, one of them would come up to her and try to have a conversation. Yes, she was very suspicious, and also completely confused as to why these two Slytherins were suddenly very interested in having a conversation with her.

...

"What is with them lately?" cried Ginny angrily, plopping down next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table, where she often ate her meals.

"Who?" asked Luna, who had been, up until now, staring dreamily over at the Griffindor table.

"Malfoy and Zabini! They're being so... nice!"

At this Luna laughed. "And that's a problem? I though you kinda had the hots for Malfoy anyway? And Blaise Zabini isn't too bad either," she said, shaking her head.

Ginny blushed, hoping that they hadn't overheard. They were always lurking around her somewhere these days.

"I know Luna, but I don't want to be made a fool of, and it's just obvious that they're up to something!" she retorted, stealing a glance at the Slytherin table. She was not surprised to see two sets of eyes slyly looking at her. Were they _checking_ her _out_? They looked away, embarrassed, when she made it clear she had caught them staring.

"Just give them a chance, Gin. If it turns out to be something nasty we'll just turn it on them," said Luna, smiling wickedly at the last part.

"True," she though. "This may just work out to me advantage. You know, you're brilliant sometimes Luna,"

"I know," she chuckled. "I know."

When she got up to leave, Ginny made sure to flaunt an award winning, flirty smile at the Slytherin table before returning to her dorm, leaving both boys shocked and momentarily speechless.

...

As their first tactic had not worked, the boys moved onto their second: presents. On Sunday morning, three days before the ball, Ginny was surprised to find two parcels arrive with her daily post. Deciding to open them out of view from prying eyes, she made her excuses and left. She went to find a quite spot by the lake, not missing the hopeful glances from the other side of the room.

It was a glorious day outside, so Ginny sat underneath her favourite tree, which always seemed to get the most sunlight. She was excited about what the parcels might contain. Taking a breath and nervously biting her lip, she opened the first to find a selection of hand baking – the most mouth-watering muffins and cookies she had ever seen. Tasting one, she let out a satisfying moan. As she expected. _Incredible_.

Laying the parcel aside, she opened the second. Inside was the most beautiful necklace. On a silver chain was an emerald teardrop, about the size of a Knut. It was simple, but absolutely perfect. Although the presents were accompanied by no notes, she knew who had sent them, though not who had sent each particular one.

She knew she had to thank them, but she would need to think of a way how. _It's time for the fun to start_, she thought to herself with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Four**_

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror. She puckered her lips and finished applying her lipstick. She didn't usually wear a lot of make-up, but in order to thank Draco and Blaise properly, she wanted everything to be perfect, and that included her feeling, and looking, special. She had curled her hair into big, loose curls, and was wearing a tight black mini dress and high heels. Around her neck set the emerald necklace.

She had sent a message to both boys by owl, asking them both to come together to the Room of Requirement at ten o'clock that night. She hadn't signed it, but figured that they knew it was from her anyway.

She went to the Room of Requirement early, to make sure that the room was set up the way she wanted, and to make herself comfortable and relaxed. The room was exactly as she had planned. It was circular, and all around the wall hung red curtains. At the back of the room was a chest of drawers, and in the middle of the room was two plush armchairs. It would do perfectly.

While Ginny waited for the boys to arrive, she rested in one of the chairs. She took deep breaths, making sure that she was calm enough for what she was about to do.

A couple of minutes later she could hear them approaching; two sets of footsteps, and their muffled voices, squabbling. Before they entered, Ginny had just enough time to hide behind a curtain near the back of the room, beside the chest of drawers. The curtains were thick and billowed and hid her easily.

Looking around, and seeing nobody, the boys agreed that whoever they were supposed to be meeting must be late, and promptly sat down on the chairs. As soon as the two boys sat down, and rested their arms on the arm rests, silk handkerchiefs appeared to tie their wrists to the chair.

"What the hell?" screamed Draco, as the pair tried to wriggle free from the bonds.

"I just wanted to say a little thank you for my presents," stated Ginny, as she stepped out from behind the curtain. Both boys tried to turn around in their chairs when she spoke. Draco looked a little startled, but Blaise looked very pleased.

Ginny sauntered round until she was facing the pair. She couldn't help it; she had a huge grin on her face. Well, it wasn't everyday she had two gorgeous guys tied up in front of her. Oh the things she wanted to do to them... She licked her lips at the thought.

"So you appreciated our gifts, then?" asked Draco, who now looked as pleased with the situation as Blaise did.

"Oh, I liked them _very_ much. So much, in fact, that I knew I had to think of an _extra_ special way of thanking the two of you," she teased, pointing first at Draco, then at Blaise.

"And what would that be?" he enquired, looking her up and down.

Without speaking, and still with the grin on her face, Ginny answered instead by slowly unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. She gracefully stepped out of it and knelt before the pair, who both had their mouths hanging wide open in shock. With her hands, she began rubbing both boys' bulges, which were now very big, until they started to moan with pleasure.

As she started to undo both zips, she asked "What were they for?"

"What were what for?" replied Blaise, who was focusing only the pleasure that her hands were giving him.

"The gifts," she said, finally getting the zips down, and pulling out both boys members.

She heard Draco gasp. "We want... we want..."

"...to know which one of us you'll go to the ball with," Blaise finished for him.

"Ahh," she breathed, now stroking each member with steady motions, while they both sat, heads tilted back, moaning. It made sense now. But she was sure there was something else to it. Why take an interest in her now? Well if they weren't going to tell her the whole truth, a little teasing wouldn't hurt. Although she had been looking forward to using the items that there in the drawers. _Another time._

Ginny stood up and began to put her dress back on, while both boys just stared at her, confused. "Well, how about with both of you? I'm sure we could all have some fun together," she said, with a suggestive wink.

Before either could answer, she turned on her heels and left the room, leaving them tied to the chair, erections still out, and very, very hard.


End file.
